This invention relates generally to methods for treating ocular inflammatory diseases and, more specifically to methods for treating blepharitis.
Blepharitis is an ocular disease characterized by inflammation of the eyelid margins. Blepharitis may cause redness of the eyes, itching and irritation of the eyelids in one or both eyes. The pathophysiology of blepharitis is a complex combination of any number of factors, including abnormal lid-margin secretions, bacterial organisms, and abnormalities of the tear film. Other causative agents of blepharitis can be fungal or viral in origin including, for example, herpes simplex and varicella zoster. Blepharitis can appear along with various dermatological conditions including, for example, seborrheic dermatitis, rosacea, and eczema.
Blepharitis occurs in two main forms. The first type, anterior blepharitis, affects the outside front of the eyelid near the eyelashes. The two most common causes of anterior blepharitis are Staphylococcus bacterial infection and seborrheic dermatitis. The second type, posterior blepharitis, affects the inner eyelid and can be caused by problems with the meibomian glands. Two skin disorders that commonly cause this form of blepharitis are acne rosacea, which leads to red and inflamed skin, and seborrheic dermatitis.
Blepharitis has a strong tendency to recur and if left untreated can lead to conjunctivitis and the eyelids can begin to ulcerate in some circumstances. It is most commonly treated, although not cured, via a thorough hygiene regimen that helps remove crusts and some bacterial organisms. Under duress to prevent or treat ulcerative blepharitis, pharmaceutical interventions have utilized mixtures of anti-inflammatory agents in conjunction with topical or systemic antibacterial agents. With the ubiquitous usage of antibacterial agents, there is the risk that organisms will develop drug resistance.
Thus, there exists a need for improved treatments for blepharitis. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.